Pálpito
by ArlecchiNin
Summary: Es un secreto que nadie se ha animado a relatarte. La verdad con sus floreos porque no puedo mostrarme débil para que la confianza se reanime en tu corazón. Prefiero mantener este dolor encerrado en mi pecho, bajo el candado que yo mismo me he fabricad...


**Pálpito**

**Resumen:** |**IzuMada** & **ItaSasu**| Es un secreto que nadie se ha animado a relatarte. La verdad con sus floreos porque no puedo mostrarme débil para que la confianza se reanime en tu corazón. Prefiero mantener este dolor encerrado en mi pecho, bajo el candado que yo mismo me he fabricado entre los vapores bruscos y vesánicos de ese fuego que todavía arde, y, que me consume poco a poco, Sasuke.

**Disclaimer:** Los Uchiha son invención de Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

**Notas:** Admito que siento benevolencia por este personaje. Es una incomprensión el odiarle desaforadamente.

Y…tenía por objeto expresar mi magnánimo cariño por los hermanos Uchiha orginarios (¡no voy a llamarles originales porque los hermanos Uchiha _únicos_ son Itachi y Sasuke!), más, al final del camino me di cuenta de que no había hecho más que seguir firuleteando esa exacerbada pasión que les tengo a Itachi y a Sasuke. Resultado: arabescos muy cursis.

Enjoy!

::::::

"_En el fondo, ni siquiera sus más terribles represalias tienen sentido, puesto que ningún odio puede ser tan importante como el amor fracasado."_

::::::

Le había amarrado. Amarrar como quien detiene el púlpito de un barco de terminar por destartalarse por completo, sosteniendo con proeza pero sin precauciones posteriores, aventajándole el paso a una aventura menos fortuita y más deseada que esperada, por lo menos, en la mayoría de los casos. Unas úlceras rojas comenzaban a nacer al ras de su tierna piel de poco más de 16 años de edad, las sombras debajo de sus ojos le marcaban el rostro en un gesto más desamparado y desesperado a adulto y severo, la cabeza gacha y el cabello peinado azul marchito detrás de la nuca y ocultándole la frente.

Estaba desgarrado.

Lastimaduras y magullones le embadurnaban por doquier ese cuerpo que yacía derrumbado ante mí. La mirada nula, vaciada; sus gritos desenfrenados, enloquecidos. Me producía tanta ternura. Me producía harta ternura y agobio el ser yo quien hubiera de relatarle nuestra historia. Porque era nuestra y siempre lo sería. Y lo será con orgullo porque estoy orgulloso de ser protagonista de ella sino el principal y el más legendario (por más mañoso y patético que resulte). Tirar de la soga, apretarla en su punto justo y dejar exhalar un largo suspiro de alivio al desperezarse de sueño tan mórbido.

Nosotros no podíamos hacerlo. Él no podía, y, en su defecto, cuando sus puños se cerraban sobre la sábana era un dolor que ningún placer remontaría porque ninguno traía. Cuando su cuerpo transpiraba un sudor que le pegaba la ropa era de la agonía y el vacío que le llamaban desde sus oscuras profundidades.

Voy a empujarte al abismo y él no podrá detenerme. Y no podrás contar con mi consuelo.

Yo nunca he tenido ningún cosuelo. Nadie se ha tomado la tarea de procurármelo, y, así como nadie se ha tomado esa molestia, no voy a hacer una excepción contigo, Sasuke.

Que mi corazón se desmenuza, se aplasta y explota. Que mi corazón se ha desarmado hasta esparcirse en forma de polvo. Tengo tanta mala suerte que es polvo que brisa maravillosa pensaría el llevarse sobre sus vibraciones suaves y animosas. Polvo de estrellas que contemplan a sangre fría el desenvolvimiento de las envolturas palimpsestuosas donde yace plegada a grandes rasgos nuestro relato.

Me observas con odio, Sasuke. Me miras y no me crees. No puedes confiar en alguien descorazonado como yo. ¿Qué acaso tú no le perseguías para acabar con quien pensabas te había quitado lo que verdaderamente amabas?

Es difícil admitirlo. Es tan difícil como amar a alguien más que a nosotros mismos, Sasuke. Ese odio no era más que el siguiente paso a admitir que el amor se te había escapado por entre los dedos. El amor había despertado esa mañana para ensangrentar la maceta sobre el alféizar de tu ventana.

Es un odio tan importante ahora porque no hay odio más importante que el amor fracasado.

Él te había abandonado.

Tu única esperanza, tu éxito, tu amor. Huido. Abandonado. Era otra misión que había resultado en fracaso.

Me acerco y sigues acuchillándome con la mirada. Él intentó matarme para que yo no te descubriera ese velo con el cual él se había ocupado en obnubilar tus ojos; tus sentidos ensimismados en una escena que se reproducía una y otra vez, poción de amor de las más soporíferas no podrían en sus descripciones recrear esa sensación que se desborda y que continua abriéndose camino como el mismo magma. Ese sentimiento tocado en el mismo núcleo de tu palpitante corazón.

La muerte no puede ser nada comparado a haberlos perdido. El haber perdido esos ojos al haberte perdido a ti.

Yo le pedí a mi amor que saltara por la ventana y cerrara ambas persianas para siempre. Todavía siento la sangre caliente en las palmas de mis manos, la sangre colándose a borbotones por sus contoneadas mejillas, la sangre acelerando los pálpitos de mi corazón. Su corazón agitado resonando junto al mío. Mi amor, sus labios estremecedores y tan suaves acogiendo todos mis discursos y planes, sus manos tan sensibles y cariñosas estrechando las mías, abrazándome y sosteniéndome siempre fuerte, sus cabellos como un macizo sombrío y perfumado donde ocultar mis penas y mis lágrimas y aún mis sonrisas halagüeñas.

Colgamos de las ramas del árbol tréboles y buscamos a por cochinillas. Es una suerte y un deseo. Es la fortuna entrelazarnos entre las espinas y zarzas que protegen esa tierna corteza como una fortaleza donde nos ocultamos rozando nuestros labios y manos y brazos y orejas, nuestros afectos y penas y agonías y esperanzas, nuestras mutuas convenciones y esas divisorias líneas que se esfuman entre caída y caída de hojas.

Él también era mi hermano. Mi hermano y mi amor. Un mundo sin él ya no importaría si él no se hubiera sacrificado como aceptó hacerlo por mí. Esa rama cortada fue el silencio más violento, el desgarro que desarticuló huesos y desmembró cartílagos en mi cuerpo. Las flores siguieron brotando.

Flores bonitas y tristes. Tú eres una flor muy bonita y muy triste, Sasuke. Tu hermano era una flor muy bonita y muy triste. Cuentan ciertas historias que las flores son rojas por sus orígenes entintados en ondulantes matices escarlatas. Ustedes forman parte de un ramo muy particular hilvanándose tan cuidadosa como fervientemente en la retahíla de las encrucijadas que son las laberínticas historias del clan Uchiha.

Más yo…no puedo cortarme y quebrarme, porque soy la maldita raíz de nuestro árbol en un tropismo continuado. Y seguiré construyendo barcos. Mi máxima inspiración y aspiración siempre serán los barcos y nunca esas trémulas balsas que a desesperados náufragos alientan.

Ven a bordo, Sasuke. No puedo prometerte que no te arrojaré viento en popa por la quilla, la roda o el codaste al final. No puedo saberlo.

Timón en mano, ¡estás invitado! Hasta allí te prometo.

~Fin*

::::::

**Notas finales:** Pincha el botón amarillo. Te aseguro que no hay tiburones ^^


End file.
